Miles-116
Miles is one of the first recruits of the Spartan II program. Codenamed:Shinobi, Miles trained with the original SPARTAN IIs including John-117. After the training program, he was reassigned to Red Team. He never knew his origins but grew up on the streets of New Kyoto. He was recruited to the Spartan II program at age 6. He was known for his efforts throughout the war against the rebels and Early covenant war. He was was reported MIA for around 6 years after the fall of reach but was recovered on Eta Halo in 2557. He converted to the Spartan IV program and joined the Fireteam Noble Legacy. Early History Childhood Miles grew up in the streets of New Kyoto with no prior knowledge of his origins. He was raised by a small, lower class orphanage. The facility had little resources and Miles grew accustomed to stealing food and other resources to stay alive. He had a very rough childhood an was often bullied and beat up by the other children at the orphanage. As he got older, Miles became exceptionally good at remaining hidden and gained a reputation as a talented thief. This skill set, among other attributes, was what caught the attention of the Office of Naval Intelligence. He met Dr. Halsey when he attempted to steal a few credits from her escort. His efforts were successful but Halsey noticed him pocketing the money as he walked away. She confirmed that he was the subject she was searching for a few hours later at the orphanage. He was taken not long afterwards. SPARTAN Recruitment Miles was captured by the ONI when he was attempting to take a large stock of credits being held in one of the storehouses. He had planned to go through the roof as an entry point but was taken by a group of men a few meters from the warehouse. He was then transported to a ship with a few other children about his age. Miles hid his remained completely silent the entire time and hid his fear exceptionally well. Spartan Training Miles was one of the weaker candidates for the program and struggled everyday to keep up with the others during basic excercises. He however made up for his lack of strength with his speed and agility. He excelled in those fields which made him incredibly skilled in close quarters combat. His teamwork skills however were not very impressive. He was placed in a group with other trainees for the war games but preffered to remain aloof and rarely spoke other than to issue or acknowledge commands. He was one of the best in silent movement and almost always ended up in the scout position. His marksmanship skills varied from weapon to weapon and he became very fond of the Assault Rifle and magnum though he was proficient with any weapon placed in his hands. Augmentation Miles was one of the trainees who managed to go through the SPARTAN augmentation practically unscathed. His strenght still wasn't equal with the other SPARTANs but he managed to adapt more swiftly to his new body. Miles also was faster an more agile than the SPARTANs forcing him to slow down for sparring matches. After the augmentation he was transferred to Red Team. Insurrectionist War Miles went on a number of missions against rebel forces in his early days as a SPARTAN below are the most memorable *111 Tauri System Miles and other members of Red team were sent to 111 Tauri system to weaken the Rebel forces there. Red team went on a mission to intercept an Insurrectionist supply frigate. They went undercover on one of the supply drop locations a week prior to the ship arriving. They entered it under the guise of supply loaders. Once they had entered, they made their way to the storage rooms throughout the lower decks. They dropped their cargo of boxes that were laced with high charge explosives. They activated a remote detonator as they drifted away in the escape pods. They were later picked up by the UNSC prowler Athens. Miles, Jerome(092), and Alice(130) also were sent on a reconnissance mission to Victoria to survey Camp New Hope. They were however pulled out of the Tauri system before the raid on Camp New Hope could commence and the mission was undertaken by Blue Team. *Eridanus System Red Team was sent to assassinate a high insurrectionist leader by the name of Colonel Mark. He was said to be stationed Eridanus Secundus Miles was sent in to scout out the base. He made it pass the security with ease and climbed along the outer wall of the structure in the center of the encampment. He began setting up cameras at each window he came to. He was on the final story of the structure when he spotted the colonel walking outside the room. He entered the room in a security outfit he obtained from one of the guards and followed Mark as he made his way to a large room that miles assumed was his office. He set up a camera from the large window of his office and retreated to a safer position and camped out for three days observing the Colonels schedule patterns and continually reporting back to Red Team who had been pulled away to aid UNSC forces crush a militia force rising in the country side. Miles found a window of time where the Colonel left his office unattended and returned in an hour. Security was also at its weakest at this time so he took this as his opportunity. Miles entered the structure in his security disguise this time and made his way up to the top level. He noticed, that there was only one security guard. Miles used his silenced M6B to take him out. He hid the body and waited in the Colonel's office. He watched from his hiding spot as Mark walked into the room. He waited until the guards left the room before striking, he then stabbed the Colonel in the back of the head before proping him up in his chair. He then sealed the door and left out the large window. Miles had already joined up with Red Team several miles away before the alarm was raised. Because of this mission, Miles was given the codename Shinobi by his team. Turining it into his codename, he went by that for the rest of his career Covenant War MJOLNIR Upgrade/Battle of Chi Ceti Shinobi and the rest of the SPARTANS were sent to the planet system Chi Ceti to observe the MJOLNIR system. He was surprised however to find it was a form of armor. He adapted to the works of the armor faster than his fellow SPARTANS and, with the help of the armor, could move fast enough to sidestep rounds from basic firearms. He had very little time to experiment with the armor however because at that moment, they were called up to the surface to evacuate because an enemy ship had appeared in the planet's orbit. Shinobi was taken onto a pelican and sent into orbit whilst the battle commenced above. When John suggested that they board the ship to destroy it from the inside, Miles was one of the SPARTANs who agreed and was outfitted with a thruster pack and took off with the rest of the SPARTANs. Shinobi recieved the transmition that the ship had deployed energy shields and barely managed to swerve away from the vessel. He then followed Blue Team's example and entered through a gap in the shields caused by the outer guns firing. He landed in the breach of the ship but several floors above the other three SPARTANS. The member of Red Team in possesion of the ANVIL missile didn't manage to get aboard so Miles was forced to improvise. He moved stealthily through the ship and avoided a few patrols but ended up engaging the enemy. He was able to defeat the forces sent at him since the majority of the soldiers were occupied with blue team. Shinobi managed to move throughout of the ship without much resistance and stayed mostly out of sight. He avoided the bridge because the forces would have been too strong for him there but he did manage to find a processing room and stole a device that appeared to be a data chip from it. He had made his was back to the breach to leave and exited the ship. He rejoined up with Blue Team afterwards and presented the data he had collected. This was promptly confiscated by ONI along with any information on his activities. Hunter Encounter During a small recon Op in a remote planet on the Eridanus system, Shinobi and Jerome stumbled upon a covenant encampment. They were about to report the finding to the base when a covenant force engaged them from behind. Since the group was mainly comprised of Grunts and Jackals, they were dispatched quickly enough but alerted something else in the process. In the debriefing, Miles stated that two large heavily armored forms that resembled tanks of some sort assaulted the SPARTANs. The creatures later identified as hunters or Mgalekgolo released a relentless assault on the two of them and charged at them when they tried to retreat. Miles attempted to attack one of them from behind when it was facing Jerome and managed to kill it by inserting his MA5B into the exposed back and opening fire. He was rewarded however, by being thrown from the hunters back by its companion. The remaining monster then released a round from its weapon. The fuel rod barely scratched the outer part of Miles' helmet but it was enough to incinerate most of the front half and scar the lower back quadrant of his face (Bottom of the left side towards the back I think). He carried that injury for the rest of his known existence. Armor Variant When variants of the original MJOLNIR armor became more popular, Shinobi adopted the scout variant, using armor that was lighter and more stealthy to suit his personality Battle of Arcadia Miles was part of the force defending the evacuation craft for the battle and performed valiantly. Battle of Jericho VII Miles was with the rest of red team during their skirmish to plant a Havoc Nuke in th landing pad and was the one carrying the bomb Battle of Sigma Octanus IV After taking back Firebase Bravo, Shinobi was placed in Green team temporarily. The group was tasked with taking down a large force of Covenant carving a path through UNSC forces. Joshua-029 propsed an ambush in the dense jungle ahead of them. The SPARTAN team set up in the trees a half-mile ahead of the force. They engaged using sniper rifles and eliminated many of the enemy soldiers before they were discovered. During their retreat, Shinobi was cut off from the rest of the team by an Elite armed with an energy sword. Disarmed, Shinobi used the cover of the forest to his advantage and managed to slay his opponent with only his combat knife. Taking the sword for himself he attempted to return back to his sqaud but with his communications damaged, he could not locate any of the SPARTAN teams. Miles-116 was labeled MIA for over 72 hours but was recoverd when he ran into a marine unit almost by chance. Fall of Reach Shinobi was dispatched in a Pelican seperate from the rest of Red Team assigned with a special mission. He stayed in formation with the rest until entering the atmosphere where his pilot feinted malfunction and veered away towards a crater in the middle of the reach wilderness. He was classified MIA after his "crash" to all but the highest of ONI personell. Upon arrival to his destination, he was escorted by some of the ONI scientists to an elevator leading deep into a forerunner structure. He was tasked with escorting several of the researchers into the heart of the presumed science facility to recover advanced weapons technology. He encountered very little resistance on the first few levels but also found nothing resembling the weapon tech he was after. After three hours of fruitless searching, Shinobi and the scientists encountered a large security force of sentinels. The three escortees were killed almost immediatly and Shinobi was taken captive. After this, all communications with the SPARTAN were lost. The following information is based on the debriefing of SPARTAN subject Miles-116 When captured, Shinobi was brought to a large room that was identified to be similair in function to a laborotory. He was then questioned by a forerunner AI by the name of Paradox 566. After refusing to give satisfactory answers, the AI released small samples of the Flood into Miles' containment chamber. The organisms terminated themselves in an attempt to take control of his body. After which Shinobi's genetic structure was analyzed and compared with the corpses of the scientists so as to isolate the enhancements done to his body. Once studied, the AI moved on to experimentation in the field he was programmed for, the development of an effective cloaking device. During his work, the AI had come up with a method of cloaking that was generated from within a subject's body using nanites. To test his theory, Paradox injected a sample of the nanites into Miles. Activating it manually, Paradox used several tests to study the effectiveness of the camoflauge. The effect proved able to bypass most methods of detection including infrared variants. Shinobi was then sent to another smaller room to be dissected for further study. During the transfer to the dissection room, Miles' sentinel escort was assaulted by a squad of SPARTANs (Later confirmed to be MJOLNIR bearing SPARTAN IIIs). The soldiers managed to succesfully rescue Shinobi at the death of two of their number. The leader of the squad, Jason-G265 had his men help the larger SPARTAN out of the facility to a military transport. The SPARTANs then set up charges in the facility with the intent of bringing down the entire tower. He was then taken to a small base where he was given new equipment and Supplies. He made contact with an ONI agent who ordered him to leave the planet for debreifing. He boarded a pelican along with a squad of marines and took off. The Pelican Miles was in was assaulted by three Banshees before leaving the atmosphere. The dropship took considerable damage, crashing it into the ground. Shinobi managed to jump out of the plane before impact and was the only survivor. When he came to, he was a few feet from the wreckage with a peice of shrapnel in his right eye. Being the only survivor, he decided to return to the military base that he had been taken to. Upon arrival, he found it in ruins with no surviving personell. He gathered what supplies were salvageable, and treated his injury before leaving. Miles then set off for the science facility where he was recovered to find some form of vehicle that might have been left behind. Upon arrival, the AI entity Paradox entered the SPARTAN's system in an attempt to escape its ruined structure. It disguised itself by merging with Shinobi's "dumb AI" Mark and hid inside it. Miles was able to recover a mongoose from the area and set off. It wasn't until he was miles (Badumtss) away from the structure when Paradox revealed itself. Although furious, Shinobi understood that this AI could be his only tickett off the planet and asked if it had some means of leaving the planet. The AI managed to direct him towards a picket class cruiser that was docked in one of the structures nearby. After two days worth of travelin and scavenging, the two came upon the location of the ship to find it partially unearthed and gaurded by a Covenant squad. Miles managed to defeat the force at the expediture of most of his ammunition. Armed only with what he scavenged from the battle field and his melee weapons, he entered the ship with the assistance of Paradox. Since it was mostly unearthed, the cruiser had little problem escaping the atmosphere and the two left space. Being a Forerunner ship, the Covenant did not fire at it but intead attempted to follow. However; Paradox took the cruiser into slipspace almost immediatley after leaving the barricade of Covenant ships. The UNSC attempted to find SPARTAN-116 on reach but the search parties were unsuccessul and so he was labeled MIA. Personality At first glance, Shinobi is very cold and unfeeling, possessing very little emotion. He is brutal and fearsome in battle and often uses intimidation and fear as a weapon against his enemies. He has a deep-set resentment for any and all Covenant gained from the events on Reach. Miles tends to be distrusting towards most making him reluctant to work with others. The few that earn his trust though are shown respect and occasionally a rare form of compassion. Despite him being almost antisocial, he has a vibrant wit and sense of humor and will occasionally crack jokes during an engagement. However, most people don’t realize this until a few minutes later due to his cold and serious reputation. He has a morbid habit of taking "Trophies" from fallen enemies which, due to the rules of engagement are normally small and easily hidden from military personnel. Shinobi has a secret fascination in human art and has several sketches and drawings stored in a hidden compartment of his utility pack as well as pictures from his helmet of the remain of artwork he came across on his various missions. Since he doesn’t come across many supplies, he is forced to make do with the few half burnt pencils and torn pieces of paper he can find. Most of his sketches are based on different scenes he saw that interested him during his SPARTAN career. Appearance Shinobi is a tall SPARTAN with a very lean muscular structure crediting his agility and speed in combat. Unarmored he has dark brown hair with black eyes giving the illusion that he does not have irises. However, the shade of black is lighter in his irises and the pupils can be spotted upon closer inspection. He has a deep, almost raspy voice which gives him a somewhat sinister sound when he speaks. He most commonly wears a medical grade biomask and very few people have seen his actual face with the exception of his team. Gear Human-Covenant War * * *Type-1 Energy Sword *Active Camo Post Reach Era *Type-2 Energy Sword *Assault Rifle *Gen-2 Magnum *Forerunner Camoflauge Nanodroids Throughout *Ninjato **this Japanese short sword was used by Miles in place of a combat knife. the weapon was 48 centimeters and had a long hilt so the weapon could be whipped out at rapid speeds.